Sonic Boom Mola
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Mola: Sonic Boom Mola Another ruler from one of the sacred island. Mola, the Goddess of poetry and music, people knows her as the beautiful goddess with unparalleled beauty or the kind goddess, either she was called by many things during her lifetime and most of it are a compliment, unlike the other gods which sometimes have more bad issues than her. She also has some relationship with Jarco and Karo even though she didn't like Jarco that much as he's energizing aura is too much for her to handle, but nevertheless, the goddess found herself to be a good friend to both of them. In the near end of the era, the goddess chooses to be sleeping inside the sacred flower that she originally came in, it was many many years ago since she ever sat her foots into that flower again but nothing can be forgetting her about the sweetness of that flower's embrace. She told her people that while she's sleeping, her people mustn't forget that the voice inside their heart is the most important of all, it's what makes people knows who they are. As the goddess embraced that flower bed, as soon the island goes to dead with slowly but leaving the sacred flower intact, waiting for the promising time to arrive. Statistic Units: 7★ Mola: Sonic Boom Mola Skills 7★ Mola: Sonic Boom Mola Leader Skill: Touching Sounds 40% Boost to HP and REC, Reduce Spark Damage after damage taken exceeded certain amounts for 1 turns, Slightly Reduce Damage from All Elemental after damage dealt exceeded certain amounts for 1 turns & 10% Damage Reduction. *''25% Spark Damage Reduction after 8.000 damage taken, 10% Elemental Damage Reduction after 30.000 damage dealt'' Extra Skill: Musical Heart Reduce Spark and Elemental Damage & Add Removes Status Ailments on SBB. *''50% Spark Damage Reduce, 10% Elemental Damage Reduce'' Brave Burst: Swiftly Chaotic Melody 20 power Earth attack on all foes, Probable ATK and DEF Reduction for 2 turns & Add probable 1 turn ATK and DEF Reduction effect on attack for 2 turns. *''30% chance to reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 50%, 15% chance to reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 25%'' Super Brave Burst: Magnificent Party Music 30 power Earth attack on all foes, Add probable status ailments effects to attack for 3 turns, Boost Damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & Negates All Ailments for 3 turns. *''15% chance to inflict random ailments, 140% Boost Damage against afflicted foes'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Mezmerizing Fantasia 36 massive Earth attack on all foes, Enormously counter reduce ATK and DEF 1 turn for 1 turn, Add probable 1 turn ATK and DEF reducing effect on attack for 3 turns, Boost Damage against afflicted foes for 3 turns & Inflict All Ailments on foes. *''70% chance to counter 90% ATK and DEF reduce, 50% chance to reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 50%, 300% Boost Damage to afflicted foes''